Code Lyoko Unleashed
by CodeLyokoFougere
Summary: Une attaque de XANA a réveiller un être emprisonnée dans le centre de la terre pour pouvoir conquis le monde Et les lyoko-guerriers devront parcourir le monde entier pour réparer les fissures sur la terre et Yumi a une malédiction.
1. Prologue

Code lyoko unleashed

Prologue

Le super scan sonne

Jeremy : Oh non tour activé !

Jeremy appeler les autres

Yumi : Oui jeremy d'accord on arrive XANA attaque

Les lyoko-guerrier arrive a l'usine

Jeremy : vous plongez toutes les quatre, D'abord les filles, Transfert Aelita, Transfert Yumi Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi Virtualisation

Aelita et Yumi sont sur le territoire du désert et après c'etait après au tour de Ulrich et Odd qui arrive derriere Aelita et Yumi.

Aelita : je vois la tour !

Les lyoko-guerrier vont vers la tour.

Ulrich : c'est bizarre qui a pas de comité d'accueil ?

Aelita rente dans la tour.

Aelita: C'est bizarre ca dit que j'ai besoin de Yumi pour désactiver la tour ?!

Jeremy : Yumi il faut que tu rentre dans la tour pour la désactiver la tour !

Yumi : Ah bon ?!

Yumi Rentre dans la tour

Yumi:Bon du coup Aelita je dois faire quoi ?

Aelita : Mets toi ici et tape le code.

Yumi : D'accord

Aelita : (Xanatifé depuis le début) Je te tiens !

Yumi : Hein ?!

Yumi essaie de se échapper de la tour mais les champs magnétiques l'attrape et les champs la retiennent prisonnière

Aelita : (Xanatifé) Ha ha ha ha ha

Yumi : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yumi se prends des rayons d'énergie douloureuse et XANA prends le contrôle d'une station spatiale

Yumi : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aelita (Xanatifé) Ça fais longtemps que j'ai attendu ce moment et FEU

Le rayon de la station Tire un Rayon qui a touché Un ocean et fais des fissure et on voit le centre de la terre et un être en forme de lumière violette commerce a se réveiller

en Mème moment sur la fausse tour

Yumi commerce a changé d'apparence

Et l'etre continue a se réveiller

On voit la main de Yumi dévenir une main avec des griffes et un fourrure Noire commerce a récouvir la peau de Yumi

L'être commence a se lever

Des crocs pousse sur la mâchoire de Yumi

Yumi : Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauh

L'etre fait le meme cri que Yumi

Aelita (Xanatifé) : Succès, un brillant succès. C'est exactement ce qu'avaient prédis dans cette fameux manuscrites. L'entité qui était emprisonnée dans la planète s'est réveiller. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la controler et le monde sera sous le contrôle de Xana Gnah ha ha ha ha .

Yumi (Loup-garou) : Xana Tu y es vraiment… arrivé cette fois…

Aelita (Xanatifé) : Ah Yumi enfin un style qui va bien. Festif ! Adieu mon ami !

Aelita (Xanatifé) Dévirtualise Yumi

Et la tour ce désactive Toute Seul .

Suite chapitre 1


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

La malédiction de Yumi

Jeremy : Tiens la tour c'est désactiver tout seul ?!

Ulrich : Ah du coup on rentre ?

Jeremy : Oui

Ulrich : Mais ou sont Yumi et Aelita ?

Jeremy : Je voit qui sont dans les scanners.

Aelita : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Yumi (loup-garou) : Quoi ?!

Aelita : Tu est un loup-garou !

Yumi (loup-garou) : _Ah je pensais que c'etait que sur lyoko que j'etait sur cette apparence. _

Odd : Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Un loup-garou !

Ulrich : AH C'EST QUOI ÇA ?

Yumi (loup-garou) : C'est moi Yumi

Ulrich : Attend tu nous mange pas ?

Yumi (loup-garou) Bah Jamais de la vie !

Jeremy : AHHHHH c'est un loup-garou ?!

Ulrich : en fait c'est Yumi

Jeremy : Il s'est passer quoi pour tu sois en loup-garou ?

Yumi (loup-garou) : Je vais vous expliquer. Ça commercer lorsque j'étais entrer dans la tour en fait depuis le début c'était un piege et Aelita était Xanatifé depuis le début aussi ce qui a dis il s'est servie de moi pour réveiller un être emprisonné dans le centre de la terre et c'est comme ça que j'ai cette apparence de loup-garou.

Jeremy : Tu dis que XANA a réveiller un être emprisonné dans le centre de la terre ça dois être la cause du séisme de tout à heure.

Ulrich : Il a eu un séisme tout à heure ?

Jeremy : Oui si ce que dis Yumi est vraie ça veut dire que le séisme était dans le monde entier.

Odd : Hé Einstein Tu dois savoir des chose sur ça ?

Jeremy: Oui mais pas assez pour vous expliquer ! Mais je connais un homme qui devrais savoir ce dis passe en ce moment.

Nos héros sortent de l'usine

Ulrich : Tiens il faisent jour lorsque on est arrivé

Jeremy : tu te souviens pas il a une éclipse aujourd-hui

L'éclipse parte et Yumi tout à coup reprends son apparence de Jour.

Yumi : Hein quoi j'ai repris mon apparence.

Suite chapitre 2


End file.
